Double Trouble
by somptueuxcherie
Summary: It's Junior Year at Briarwood Academy Upper School, and Derrick's twin brother Connor is back from a 6 year stint at Boarding School. When Massie starts to fall for him, Derrick gets a little jealous. Somewhat AU; OC/Massie/Derrick love triangle R&R!


**Double Trouble**

_by somptueux cherie_

- - -xx- - -

Derrick Harrington pushed his dirty blond hair away from his face. He looked flustered, stressed, and, above all, pissed.

"Derrick," his mother, Carol, sighed, "I thought you'd be happy that your brother is coming home."

"Connor," Derrick spat, "is cocky, annoying, and stupid. Why would I want him back?"

"Derrick, be reasonable. I know your just mad because your brother left you to go to boarding school. But at the moment that was the right choice for him. Now it's the right choice for him to come home. I expect you to welcome him with open arms." Carol replied sternly.

"Whatever," Derrick mumbled. He liked Connor being gone. That way he had no competition. _He _was the best, not his brother.

Carol sighed and turned around, "I called and invited Cameron, Joshua, Dempsey, Christopher, and Kemp over. I expect you to introduce Connor to them and let him hang out with your friends while he gets reacquainted." With that, the prim, petite blonde woman called her other son, Connor Stephen Harrington, into the room. Then she left.

"Hey bruh." Connor plopped down on the couch.

"You better not be trying out for soccer." Derrick grunted.

"Woah there bruh, gettin' defensive are we? Still mad that I was born 13 minutes before you?"

"No," Derrick scoffed, "I'm just saying, soccer is my thing. Find some other lame sport. I heard Ultimate Frisbee needs some players."

"Don't worry Derrykins. I play lacrosse and hockey." Connor shot Derrick a cocky grin, " Although, I'm sure I rock at soccer just as much as I do at everything else."

"Oh give me a break," Derrick rolled his eyes, "Just leave me and my friends alone."

"You sound like a PMSing bitch." Connor noted, then flipped his long-ish blond hair.

"Whatever, man." Derrick mumbled, then flopped on his bed and turned on ESPN.

"Derrick, Connor," Carol's tight soprano voice blared over the intercom system, "The boys are here."

"'Ey man," Cam Fisher said in his deep, bass voice, "Wazzup?"

"Nothin, dude." Derrick gave his buddy a high five.

"We are goin' to meet the girls up at the Wrap Star. Wanna come?" Josh Hotz asked, stuffing his hands in his Red Sox sweatshirt.

"Sure," Derrick replied, throwing on his Manchester United sweatshirt, "Oh by the way, my brother is home."

"Oh hey man!" Cam gave Connor a high five, "I didn't see you. Wanna come to?"

"Yeah, dude," Connor replied, "So who _are _the hotties around here now?"

"There's Alicia Rivera, she's my girlfriend." Josh Hotz said.

Connor motioned to boobs and Cam mouthed 'Double D'.

"Kristen Gregory. She's hot, blonde, and athletic." Dempsey noted, "But she's taken by yours truly."

"Claire Lyons- she's cute, blonde, and all around adorable." Cam grinned.

"Fine ass." Kemp coughed.

Cam glared at him. "She's _mine_."

"Your bro is dating Dylan Marvil. She's tall, redhead, and funny. She has nice tits too." Chris Plovert said, winking at Derrick.

"And finally," Kemp paused, "Massie Block."

"Damnnnn! She is _sexy_." Chris whooped.

"Yeah, dude, Massie is fine." Cam agreed.

"Picture this," Kemp elaborated, "Brunette, with amber eyes. Tall, but not too tall. Big boobs- not as big as Alicia though-, small hips, plump lips, toned body. She's like a Victoria's Secret model."

"She doesn't like to settle down. She could have any guy she wanted, but she's only dated one," Josh added, "Your brother."

"Guys." Derrick grunted, "Stop talking about Massie."

"He's just pissed cuz she was flirting with a guy 2 years older than us at this party in 7th grade. That's when they broke up." Cam whispered in Connor's ear.

"She hasn't had a boyfriend since, but she's been linked to a bunch of Upperclassmen." Chris finalized.

"We're the Upperclassmen now!" Josh reminded them, "Juniors, baby!"

"_Finally_-- we can drive to school and show off our hot rides." Kemp smiled, "Chicks love nice cars."

"Connor," Derrick gave his brother a cocky grin, "It's too bad you don't have your own ride. Guess your gonna have to ride the bus."

"Actually," Connor replied, "Mom and Dad bought me an Aston Martin."

"Dude are you serious?!" Kemp and Chris sounded.

"That's way better than the Porsche 911 you have, Derrick."

"What the fuck, dude. How'd you get a nicer car?"

"Mom wanted me home." Connor shrugged.

Derrick frowned, "Let's go."

- - -xx- - -

Massie Block frowned. Where were they?! Her stupid friends had dragged her to the Wrap Star to meet up with their boyfriends and _of course_ they were late.

She totally could've been hanging with Zach, Kyle, Austin, and Hayden. But no, she was here and _totally_ regretting it.

Massie hadn't been popular all her life. She had a short burst of popularity in middle school, but then it was over. All elementary school, no guys liked her. In Middle School, she briefly dated Derrick, but after that she just hooked up with a bunch of guys. Guys never really liked her like they liked Alicia Riviera. Until High School. She got every guy she wanted, and eventually in Sophomore year she got über popular. That's when Alicia lost the spotlight, and _Massie _became the leader. They were true friends though. They all had been individually friends with Massie for a while, but she wasn't in the group. Then, Massie started to attract the guys, and Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen went where the boys were. And the boys were by Massie. So, eventually, they became best friends.

Finally she saw them pull up in Kemp's Range Rover. But there was one extra. One extra that looked a lot like Derrick, except with a bit more muscle, darker hair, and hazel eyes.

He was actually really attractive. Almost more attractive than Derrick. Derrick had a puppy dog look to him, whereas this boy had more of a manly look.

After the once-over, Massie knew at once: she had to have him.

- - -xx- - -

Connor immediately recognized all the girls based on the guy's descriptions. And he also immediately liked Massie. The guys didn't do her justice. The girl wasn't just hot, she was smoking; she was not just beautiful, she was gorgeous. Connor had seen a lot of gorgeous girls in his lifetime, but this one somewhat stood out. She didn't look like she knew she was gorgeous. She looked somewhat uneasy, but also somewhat confident. Connor knew what she was- perfect- and he wanted her immediately.

So, he did what he did best: he sauntered over, gave her a semi-cocky grin, and said, "Hey, I'm Connor."

- - -xx- - -

**Hey everyone!**

**I decided to do a story (:**

**I hope you like it.**

**Review, dears.**

**I need them to keep my writer's block away...**

**PS: Character Pictures are on my profile!**


End file.
